pora_na_przygode_fanfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wyprawa po Niekończące Się Złoto
Nie oceniajcie mnie surowo to moja pierwsza opowieść. Prolog Niebo było niemal całe zasłonięte burzowymi chmurami.Rzadko,samotny promień słońca przedzierał się przez grube warstwy chmur aby potem niespodziewanie zniknąć.Dan siedział właśnie w knajpie u Sary i kończył pić siódmy kufel piwa.Nie było to jednak zwykłe piwo.Ważono je przy pomocy magii i wielu dziwnych roślin.A sprowadzano je aż z Dalekiego Zachodu (dlatego wielu potrafiło pić je całymi dniami) Dan siedział tak pogrążony w myślach kiedy nagle do jego stolika dosiadł się pewien wysoki mężczyzna. Przyglądał się Danowi uważnie. -Dan-Powiedział tajemniczemu mężczyźnie. thumb|200px -Ależ Ja znam twoje imię nie musisz się więc przedstawiać o Danie Wielki Łowco Skarbów-powiedział tajemniczy człowiek. -Skąd...Nieważne-rzekł Dan-Skończyłem z poszukiwaniem skarbów po tym jak... -Wiem co się stało-Przerwał mu-nie chcę słuchać tego drugi raz.Ale muszę Ci tylko powiedzieć że wraz z moją kompanią wyruszam na Zachód w celu odnalezieniu niekończącego się źródła złota.Zostałem tu wysłany aby Cię odszukać i nakłonić do wzięcia udziału w tym całym przedsięwzięciu. - Nie ma mowy!-Krzyknął Dan-Chociaż... z drugiej strony i tak nie mam nic do roboty.No dobrze wezmę udział w wyprawie, lecz najpierw chciałbym poznać twoje imię towarzyszu. -Brock-odpowiedział mniej już tajemniczy jegomość-Brock z Idess.A teraz chodź.Przedstawię Ci resztę kompanii. Dan ruszył za swym nowym przyjacielem w kierunku jednego z większych pokoji aby poznać towarzyszy. Rozdział I : Pierwsze Spotkanie Dan szedł za Brockiem przez hall,potem w lewo aż doszli do solidnych,dębowych drzwi.Przewodnik wyciągnął ręke do złotej zaokrąglonej klamki i otworzył drzwi.Dan zobaczył ledwo palący się ogień na kominku a przy nim trzech mężczyzn.Gdy weszli do pokoju zobaczył też innych mężczyzn:jeden siedział w fotelu obok drzwi,trzech przy stole i jednego który siedzial na krześle w zaciemnionym rogu.Brock zaczął przedstawiać wszystkich uczestników. -Ten tutaj na fotelu to Garth,a koło kominka siedzą bracia Ben,Tom i Leo... -Są podobni-powiedział Dan. -Nie przeszkadzaj!-Krzyknął Brock-Tamci przy stole to John , Kirk i Samuel.A no tak zapomniałbym tam w rogu siedzi Clark.Słuchajcie to jest ten Dan o którym wam mówiłem! -No Dan,lepiej żebyś walczył mieczem tak samo jak pijesz to piwo-Powiedział wesoło Samuel. -Oby tak było!-odparł Dan-Potrzebuje jednak treningu. -Jutro z samego rana-powiedział Clark-trenujemy za tą knajpą. -No dobrze-zgodził się Dan. Dan bardzo szybko zasnął co wcześniej mu się nie zdarzało. Śniło mu się wiele rzeczy które w naszym świecie mogłyby wydawać się dziwne ,a opowiadających o nich ludziach zapewne mówiono by przykre rzeczy. Rozdział II : Początek Wyprawy Słońce było już wysoko na niebie kiedy Dan wstał.Wstał aby się ubrać kiedy nagle przypomniało mu się co miał zrobić.Spóźnił się na trening aż o 4 godziny!Jak najszybciej ubierał się zjadł skąpe śniadanie i pobiegł za knajpę.Nikogo tam nie było.Dan chodził po trawie myśląc.Zamyślił się do tego stopnia że nie zobaczył leżącego przed nim miecza.Miecz był bardzo ostry ponieważ ,gdy mężczyzna na niego nastąpił rozciął sobie podeszwę buta aż do skóry i skaleczył się.Przewrócił się na trawę jęcząc z bólu i łapiąc się za stopę.Spojrzał obok i zobaczył leżący na ziemi miecz oraz kartkę. Podpełznął do przedmiotów i zaczął czytać.Oto co Dan tam przeczytał: Wiadomość do Dana Poszukiwacza: Ponieważ nie stawiłeś się na umówioną godzinę wyruszyliśmy bez Ciebie(...) PS.Nie chcieliśmy cię budzić poniewaź chrapałeś jak Dzikoszczur. PPS.Jeżeli przypadkiem potknąłeś się o miecz, to musisz wiedzieć że Leo pragnął abyśmy położyli miecz na trawie. Od słów "wyruszyliśmy bez Ciebie" Dan nie mógł nic przeczytać ponieważ tekst zasłoniła krew mężczyzny.Od razu wziął miecz do plecaka i potykając się wszedł do knajpy u Sary.Po trzech ,długich godzinach wyszedł z knajpy z obwiązaną bandażem stopą,nowymi butami oraz mieczem z budynku.Kiedy odpoczywał usłyszał o kompanii ludzi podrużujących w stronę Idess.Od razu przypomniał mu się Brock.A więc jak mówiłem po trzech godzinach Dan wyruszył do Idess.Pamietał jednak o odpowiednich zapasach ziół leczniczych i pożywienia. Rozdział III : Podróż Do Idess Utykając na prawą nogę Dan wytrwale parł naprzód.Chociaż okupował to bólem wiedział że musi spotkać się z towarzyszami,był człowiekiem uczciwym ponieważ zawsze chciał wyjaśniać każdą nawet najtrudnieszą,najbardziej skomplikowaną sprawę.Była około 17 kiedy wyszedł z knajpy więc powoli zaczynało się ściemniać. -Muszę znaleźć jakiś w miarę prosty patyk albo coś podobnego-Mówił sam do siebie. Wreszcie znalazł odpowiedni przedmiot do podpierania się.Maszerował tak około cztery godziny.Wreszcie zapadł zmrok. Dan nie miał najmnieszego zamiaru pójść spać ani zatrzymać się na dłużej żeby opocząć i się pożywić.Chociaż był głodny nie zamierzał przystanąć nawet na chwilę,nawet na sekundę.Już cieszył się w duszy że podczas tej wędrówki nie spotkało go nic okropniejszego niż głód.Ale dokładnie w tym samym momencie coś zawarczało.Rozpoznałby ten dźwięk nawet będąc pijanym.To dzikoszczury! Aż sześć! Dan nie zwlekając wyciągnął miecz z plecaka który zrzucił na ziemię,odrzucił kij i już był gotowy do walki. -No chodźcie paskudy!-krzyczał tak że na milę go można było usłyszeć. Nie mineło 30 sekund a już pierwszy Dzikoszczur rzucił się na Dana! Zaraz potem legł obok martwy.Kolejne dwa rzuciły się na bohatera.Skończyły tak samo jak ich przyjaciel.Teraz do walki rzuciła się reszta.Jeden stracił głowę ,a drugi został przebity.Wódz stada stał nie ruchomo przez kilka sekund po czym odezwał się!Ludzkim głosem! Oto co Dan usłyszał: -Haha! Kogo my tu mamy? Włóczęge z miasta? Pachniesz tak jak ludzie z miasta! Zabiłeś moich braci! Zapłacisz mi za to! Obedrę Cię ze skóry!-ryczał wściekle. Bestia nie dając czasu na odpowiedź skoczyła w kierunku mężczyzny.Wódz przewrócił Dana.Nie mogąc wstać,bohater przyłożył sobie miecz do klatki piersiowej i czekał aż potwór kolejny raz skoczy.Nie trwało to długo.Wódz od razu rzucił się na Dana.Miecz przebił go na wylot.Tak śmierć poniósł jeden z największych stworów o jakim kiedykolwiek słyszało Idess.Potykając się Dan po pięciu wyczerpujących godzinach dotarł do Idess. Rozdział IV : Narada w Idess - Patrzcie kto idzie - powiedział Garth - myśleliśmy że nie żyjesz! - Uwierz mi że śmierci ledwo uniknąłem. - odparł Dan. - Jak to? - zdziwił się Garth - Dzikoszczury. Sześć. I razem z nimi Wódz. - powiedział Dan. - I co jak im uciekłeś !? - krzyknął Garth - Zabiłem je. Wszystkie. - ze spokojem odparł Dan. - Że co !? Wodza też? - pytał Garth. - Tak. - krótko odpowiedział Dan - Nie mogę ci teraz o wszystkim opowiadać. Muszę się przespać. - W takim razie chodźmy do gospody - zasugerował Garth. - Dobrze. - odparł zmęczony Dan. Szli tak przez pięć minut. Gdy dotarli zobaczyli stojącego w drzwiach Clarka. Ten powitał ich i zawołał resztę ekipy. Wszyscy cieszyli się że Danowi nic nie jest. Najbardziej zadowolony był Brock. Gdy usłyszał od Gartha historię z Dzikoszczurami był tak dumny z Dana że chciał pisać o nim książkę. Wszyscy śmiali się i rozmawiali. Wszyscy oprócz Dana który spał. Następnego dnia Dan zbudził się około 11. Postanowił od razu wstać z łóżka i udać się na dół. Na dole spotkał Brocka który od razu zaczął zasypywać Dana pytaniami. Dan krótko opowiedział swoją historię. - Niesamowite! - powtarzał ciągle - Po prostu niesamowite! Niedługo później na dół zeszła reszta kompanii. Zjedli śniadanie po czym ruszyli do pokoju swojego przywódcy Brocka na naradę. -Więc z tego co wiem aby najszybciej dostać się do Niekończącego się Złota trzeba przejść tędy - powiedział Samuel wskazując jedno z miejsc na mapie. - Oszalałeś !? Przecież to są Ścieżki Umarłych! - krzyknął Kirk. - Wiem o tym ale to jedyna droga. - starał się uspokoić towarzysza - Samuel ma rację - powiedział Ben - tylko tą drogą możemy przedostać się do kresu podróży. - Nie mamy wyboru - odezwał się Brock - będziemy musieli zmierzyć się ze wszystkim co jest w środku tego tunelu. Rozmawiali tak dalej jeszcze przez pół godziny. Po naradzie zaczeli przygotowania do długiej podróży. Niektórzy gromadzili broń a inni jedzenie i wodę. Leo wziął długi na 6 metrów sznur a, jego brat Tom pochodnie. Za niecały dzień mieli wyruszyć w długą i niebezpieczną podróż. Rozdział V : Długa Droga Była godzina 22 druga gdy ostatni raz upewniali się czy wszystko mają przygotowane. Były liny, jedzenie i woda, pieniądze i broń. Było też dużo innych rzeczy takich jak krzesiwo oraz pochodnie. Gdy sprawdzili że wszystkie rzeczy są na miejscu, poszli spać. Kirkowi nie śniły się miłe sny. Śniło mu się że idzie sam przez Ścieżki Umarłych, a otaczają go jedynie duchy. Podczas tej nocy zbudził się około trzy razy. Samuelowi natomiast śniły się lepsze rzeczy, a mianowicie pieniądze które bardzo lubił. Nazajutrz dzień wstał pogodny. Świeciło słońce, a temperatura wynosiła 22 stopnie Celsjusza. Pierwszy zbudził się Kirk który nie mógł doczekać się poranka. Zbiegł na dół sprawdzić czy w pokoju Bena jest wszystko co udało im się wczoraj zebrać. Całe szczęście cały ich ekwipunek był na miejscu. Po dokładnym sprawdzeniu, zaczął budzić resztę kompanów. Wszyscy dobrze znieśli pobudkę. Od razu poszli zjeść śniadanie i jak najszybciej wyruszyć w drogę. Rozdzielili wszystkie rzeczy między siebie i już byli gotowi wyruszać. Zaczęli iść dwójkami. Pierwszy szedł Dan razem z Samuelem, a na tyle wlekli się Brock i Garth. Szli na południe cały dzień. Gdy zaczęło się ściemniać Leo powiedział: -Musimy rozbić obóz! - Ale gdzie? - spytał Garth - Za niecałą milę są stare ruiny. - powiedział Dan - Tam możemy przenocować. Nikt nie miał zamiaru się kłócić. Wszyscy zaczęli maszerować o wiele szybciej. Rozdział VI : Nocleg W Ruinach Kategoria:Opowiadania